mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chilbo
Chilbo is a Frosticon Mixel. Description Personality Chilbo is a total know-it-all with a translucent frozen brain and a long answer for absolutely everything that usually puts the other Frosticons right to sleep. Physical Appearance Chilbo is mainly blue in color. His body and face act as one shape. He has a slight overbite with two large teeth pointing downwards. The outsides of his body are darker blue. He has a dark blue protrusion jutting out of the base of his back. He has large dark blue arms that widen at the ends. He has two claws on each, black at the bottom and white at the tips. His legs are short with tall dark blue feet with a single light blue toe. He has a large icy brain on the top of his head. He has an eye on each side with thick black eyebrows. Ability Origin He can propel himself by spraying ice from his rear end. Biography Early life Little is known about Chilbo's past. First adventures Chilbo was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Chilbo and Krog were both sliding down hills, until Snoof ranted about how everyday they do the same thing, and that he wanted a sign to show him he is special, so suddenly a pod flew across the sky alerting these Frosticons, which made them chase after it. Chilbo arrived in Muncholand where the pod hit, along with his brothers, the Munchos, and the Glorp Corp cousins. He witnessed their encounter with the Maximum Mixel, who was about to choose the chosen one. Krog proclaimed that there is no chance they'll be chosen. To their surprise, Snoof got the key, but he ran away with the key shortly after, so Chilbo and the remaining Mixels Mondo Mixed to catch him. They caught up to him, so they battled for the key. Snoof after agreed to share the key and they continued their journey. When they arrive at the keyhole, all the Mixels fought over the Mixamajig. After they found out that its a fake, Chilbo, along with every other Mixel, (excluding the Weldos) created the Ultimate Max and defeated King Nixel. Mixopolis is revealed shortly after to them all. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Further adventures Chilbo is seen walking into a subway terminal in Mixopolis. ("Nixel, Nixel, Go Away") Memorable Quotes * "Sorry!" - Chilbo, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Set Information |code = SN8WITA11}} Chilbo was released as part of the Series 5 Mixels sets in the June 2015 product wave. His product number is 41540 and he contains 65 pieces. 41540 Chilbo can be combined with 41539 Krog and 41541 Snoof to create the Frosticons Max. LEGO Shop product description Annoy the other Frosticons with know-it-all Chilbo! Chilbo is such a know-it-all! This puffed-up member of the Frosticons tribe is always ready to explain the obvious in relentless detail. Long before this frozen-brained bore has finished talking, any other Mixel listening has zoned out of the conversation. Don’t worry, Chilbo—your time will come one day… maybe! *''Features big teeth, rotating eyebrows for different expressions, translucent frozen brain, claws for hands and posable joints'' *''Go to LEGO.com/mixels for exclusive building instructions, games, animations and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Mixels™ characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the Mixels™ Rush mobile game from Cartoon Network'' *''Collect all 3 Frosticons cousins to build the totally chillaxed MAX!'' *''Combine with 41537 LEGO® Mixels™ Jinky from the Klinkers tribe to create a mixed-up MURP!'' *''Stands over 3” (8cm) tall'' Sidebar description Explain the obvious with frozen-brained Chilbo, 1 of 3 icy members of the Frosticons tribe featured in LEGO® Mixels™ Series 5 sets. In-Booklet code Chilbo's in-booklet code in Mixels Rush is SN8WITA11, which is SnowItAll when decoded. Trivia *Despite being in the same tribe as the protagonist and deuteragonist, he plays a very minor role in A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig. **He also rarely talks, despite his reputation of giving extremely long answers to everything. *He is the only Frosticon cousin not to be referred to by name in the show. *Banjoe, Koggpact, Charlie and Joenalist bear a slight resemblance to him. Behind the Scenes Name and basis Chilbo's name is a pun word for "chill". Chilbo resembles a sloth, as he has two claws in each of his hands and a similar structure. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Chilbo's voice is Griffin Burns. Real-life History Content Chilbo appeared with the rest of Series 4 through 6 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2015. Chilbo debuted in the TV series on September 26, 2015 in A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig, while his LEGO set officially became available on June 1 with the rest of Series 5. Gallery Appearances External links *Products page on LEGO.com *Characters page on LEGO.com *Instructions on LEGO.com *Murp with Jinky instructions on LEGO.com *Frosticons Max instructions on LEGO.com |-|Characters= |-|Frosticons= |-|Series 5= Category:Frosticons Category:2015 Category:Series 5 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Asymmetrical Mixels Category:Mixels with the most pieces Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Mixels Rush Category:Ice Category:Crystals Category:Elemental Head Category:Prominent Eyebrows Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Fangs Category:Overbite Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Two teeth Category:Ball-jointed arms Category:Elemental arms Category:Elemental Hands Category:Mixels with Claws Category:Mixels with two Fingers Category:Mixels with unique hands Category:Moving Fingers Category:One toe Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Smart Mixels Category:Tallest Mixels Category:Jointed Feet Category:Ball-jointed eyes Category:Big heads Category:Season Two Category:Articulated eyes Category:Characters voiced by Griffin Burns Category:Annoying Characters Category:Mixopolis Category:Mixopolis Mixels Category:Two Legs